housefandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Dr. James Wilson
James Evan Wilson bazen Gregory House ile çalışan bir onkolojisttir(kanser uzmanı). Princeton-Plainsboro's onkoloji bölümü başkanıdır. Dr. Wilson ayrıca Dr. House'un tek ve en iyi arkadaşıdır. 4. sezonda Oyunlar ın sonunda kovulan Amber Volakis ile çıkmaya başladı . Daha sonra Ambers'ın ölümü Wilson'u , House'un manipülatif davranışlarını düzeltme isteğini yok etti,ve 5. sezonun başlarında onkoloji bölümü başkanlığı görevinden istifa etti. Ancak, House'u babasının cenazesine götürdükten sonra ikili barıştı ve Wilson eski görevine geri geldi. As befits a doctor whose practice consists primarily of patients who are terminally ill, Dr. Wilson is sympathetic, thoughtful and compassionate. However, there are clues his personality is far more complicated, and that he essentially buries his darker side within himself. He has been married and divorced three times (his first wife was Sam, the second wife was Bonnie, the third Julie). He cheated on all of his wives, although he did tell them all afterwards. He has had an affair with one of his terminally ill patients. He is currently being treated for clinical depression. Although he cares deeply for House, he often goes behind his back in attempts to help him. For example, although Cuddy proposed the bet to House that he give up Vicodin for a week in order to reduce his clinic duty, it was Wilson's idea. Wilson and House met at a medical convention, sometime around 1991 after Wilson just finished medical school. House was bored and noticed Wilson carrying around an express package all weekend without opening it. He got a chance to look at the package and realized it was from a divorce attorney (from Wilson's first wife). Finding that to be a very interesting behavior (indicating Wilson had difficulty ending relationships) he followed him out drinking. Wilson got into a fight with a man who kept playing the same song over and over and was arrested. House bailed Wilson out of jail and they went out drinking together and remained friends afterwords. Since then, Wilson has gone out of his way to protect and support House, both because of his awe of House's medical talents, and as he has recently realized, the only time he seems to be able to have fun is when he is with House. He also seems to be a bit scared of House. House started working at Princeton-Plainsboro before Wilson did. When House learned of an opening for an oncologist at the hospital, he let Wilson know about the opening. Surprisingly, Wilson was very eager to come to work in Princeton, which pleased House, but also surprised him. It was revealed in The Social Contract that Wilson was eager to come to work in Princeton because his brother Danny Wilson, who suffered from schizophrenia, had left Princeton University several years before and had disappeared. Wilson has gone to extreme lengths to protect and support House, as well as enable House's abusive and manipulative behavior: * Edward Vogler'ı hoşnut etmek için House'u kovma tarafından oy kullanmayan tek kurul üyesidir. Bunun kuruldaki yerini kaybetmesine ve hatta neredeyse işini kaybetmesine neden olsa bile. * House'un Wilson'un reçetelerinde Wilson'un imzasını taklit etmesi konusunda imzaları kendi attığı üzerine Michael Tritter'a yalan söyledi. Wilson Tritter'a imzaların taklit edildiğini itiraf ettikten sonra,House'un başka bir hastayı kimsenin başaramadığı şekilde tedavi etmesinin üzerine bir kez daha Tritter'la işbirliği yapmayı reddetti. * Stacy Warner House'u terk ettikten sonra her zaman onun yanındaydı ki bu Wilson'un ikinci eşinden de ayrılmasına neden oldu. Her ne kadar House Wilson'a karşı ağzı bozuk olsa dahi Wilson da ona karşı hakettiği iyiliği(!) gösterebilirdi. Örneğin, House daha ne kadar verebileceğini ölçmek için kasten kendisinden ödünç para aldığını öğrendi. Wilson da House'a o gerçeği öğreninceye dek ne kadar ileri gidebileceğini öğrenmek için yalanlar söyleyerek misilleme yaptı. Başka bir olayda, House'un kendine öğle yemeği olarak getirdiği yemekleri yemesine karşılık, Wilson House'un bastonunu kısmen testere ile kesmişti; sonra House bastonuna tam yük verince de kırılıp düşmesine neden olmuştu. House kendisini izlemesi için özel dedektif tutunca, Wilson da bir fahişe tutup House'un çöpüne uyuşturucu malzemeleri koydurtmuştu. Wilson'un soyu kısmen Yahudidir. Wilson yaygın birYahudi ismi olmamasından dolayı karışık bir aile yapısı olabilir. Amber Wilson's relationship with Amber Volakis came as a surprise to everyone, including Wilson and Amber themselves. Wilson realized that because Amber shared many characteristic with his best friend that they might be able to have the same type of lasting relationship. He recently admitted to House that one of the reasons he liked Amber so much was because, like House, she was so much fun to be with. He also enjoyed the fact that she was much more assertive than he was. On Amber's part, she had deep seated feelings of inadequacy that drove her to demand respect and to excel to get that respect. In Wilson, she found someone who could both respect her and find her attractive and desirable at the same time. Nobody at this hospital even liked her. - Wilson, rejecting Cuddy's attempt to sympathize with his loss in Dying Changes Everything. Amber's death devastated Wilson more than his three previous divorces had. Although he did not blame anyone for Amber's death, not even House, he came away from the relationship with the one lesson Amber taught him - she could take care of herself and he had to take care of himself, particularly in a relationship with someone like her. He soon came to the conclusion that he didn't want to enable House any more, but tried to hide his feelings from House in order not to hurt him by claiming he just wanted a change of scenery. However, he soon realized after a wild trip to the funeral of House's father that he hadn't had any fun since Amber died either. They soon reconciled. House Gay references have been made to the relationship between the two characters of the show and House has made a joke about the relationship between them ("I'm gay!...Oh that's not what you meant. It would explain a lot, though: no girlfriend, always with Wilson, the obsession with sneakers...").Barbara Barnett said that "House is the needy one in the relationship, and Wilson the doormat".Verne Gay of Newsday described House's love for Wilson as "touching and genuine".Hugh Laurie said that the relationship between the characters is "not just buddydom".The two characters appeared on the cover of the October 13, 2008 issue of TV Guide.In an interview with E!, executive producer Katie Jacobs stated that there are equal chances of either Allison Cameron, Lisa Cuddy or Wilson "ending up" with House. Kategori:Karakterler